


Treasured Rose

by SeaOfThievesTallAndShortTales



Category: Sea of Thieves (Video Game)
Genre: Birates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Poly (wanna cracker?), The Western Scaffolding at Sanctuary Outpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfThievesTallAndShortTales/pseuds/SeaOfThievesTallAndShortTales
Summary: Wild Rose is Olive's hero, and her best friend. Olive secretly feels another attraction to her, but worries Rose won't feel the same way, or that she'll come between her and the newest crewmate on her ship. Rose, of course, ends up amazing Olive.(Just a bunch of fluff I cooked up, then simmered, and edited to death, but can't stop feeling like romance is not my writing strong suit. Enjoy!)





	Treasured Rose

Madame Olive, despite her wanderer's spirit, had unique feelings for the Shores of Plenty. The weather didn't change much, which meant no exciting storms. There were no jagged rocks, no thrilling scenery at Sanctuary Outpost. In fact, it was one of the least exciting places in the whole of the Sea of Thieves. 

There were upsides, however. The mostly clear skies meant gorgeous sunsets, like the one she was watching from the top of the western scaffolding. Plus, the Shores of Plenty were the preferred territory of the one and only Wild Rose. 

Rose lazily eyed the sunset, laying back on her discarded boots and vest. A tiny grin graced her face. Olive could never see enough of that grin. She breathed a contented sigh. Rose turned her head, sighing in agreement.

Even her sighs were amazing.

"Next time I need a new crewmate, it really ought t'be you, y'know," Rose said, shaking Olive out of her daydreamy state.

Olive gave a notably less contented sigh. "Maybe, yeah."

"What'd'ya mean, maybe? You've always told me, on and on, 'bout the adventures you want to have."

"Well, um... If I left the Order to sail with you, who would sneak you the best bounties?"

Rose laughed. "Bounties, schmouties. I'm sure the income will more then be made up for with your attitude and panache."

Olive snorted, then sat silent, kicking her dangling legs over the edge of the platform.

Rose pushed herself onto her elbows. Then she reached out, laying her hand on Olive's shoulder.

Olive breathed in the salt air and the comforting weight. 

"If you did have a place for me, on your ship, I mean, I just... I wouldn't want to get in the way, and I mean, um..."

"With George, you mean?"

Olive nodded sheepishly. It was obvious that George, the newest crewmate, fancied Rose, even though when she'd pulled him aside earlier that day, he wouldn't admit whether or not he was sweet on her. They'd grown together quickly, within a single month, really. Plus, they had adventures together. Olive only really saw Rose when she came ashore. How could she compete like that?

"Oh, dearie, that wouldn't happen." Rose scooched over to pull Olive into a sidehug. "I've been thinking, y'know, thinking about how we've been friends so long, how really, deep down, I think I like you both. George is a nice fellow, but... If you think he actually does like me, well, I don't want to have to choose."

"I think there's room enough, on my ship and in my heart, for the both of you."

Olive's heart swelled. Rose's words sent her reeling in the best way, and she couldn't think of thing to say. She just sat there, dumbounded. After a moment of silence, Rose took her hand, and they stared at the last beams of sunset as the stars glimmered into view.

Suddenly, lantern lights turned the corner of the island and came to rest a small ways offshore. George was onboard the boat, waving to the pair. 

"Oi, Rose, we've gotta hurry if we're going to get this cargo to Mermaid's Hideaway by tomorrow morning!"

Rose leapt to her feet, realizing she'd forgotten the time. She hurridly began pulling on her boots and vest.

"Drat, I'd forgotten. Sorry to leave so abruptly-"

"Oh, not at all, no worries! Let me get you a bounty real quick..."

Olive rifled through her pouch. She procured a crumpled scroll with the Order's seal on it and tossed it to Rose. 

"You'll be back with the skull, right?"

Rose cracked open the scroll and laughed. "Wouldn't take the bony bastards anywhere else. Captain Quinten Quickshot, eh? Let me get the fee-"

"No, no, this one's on the house! You have to get going anyway," Olive replied, gesturing at the ship. She hesitated, but she had a burning question. She looked the boards underfoot over, worried that her speck of doubt might be offputing.

"Um, Rose, did you mean what you, uh, said earlier? For... For reals? Not just, being really, really nice, or something?.."

Rose slung on her cutlass and reached for her lass's hands. Her tone was incredibly gentle. "For reals, of course. Anytime you want to. Or maybe you don't, in which case we'll just anchor here a lot."

Olive choked up. "Th-thanks, Rose."

"Anything for you." Olive lifted her head and met her gaze. "I love you."

"Ro-ooose! We'd best be going!"

Rose pulled Olive into a tight hug. Then she planted a kiss on her lips. Olive couldn't breath, and her heart started pounding like a broadside against her ribs. Rose held for a handful of seconds that felt like an hour. Everything blurred. Olive leaned into the kiss, which seemed to elate Rose. She hugged tighter.

Then she was pressing something into Olive's palm, stepping back, and taking a running leap over the platform's edge. She hit the water and swam full tilt to the ship's ladder. She climbed aboard and turned to wave.

Olive waved and watched George lower the sails. She shouted a goodbye as the pair on deck hollered their own. "Don't forget to write!" They sailed off, south southeast, vibrant auroras beginning to shimmer above their quickly receding vessel. 

Once the ship had vanished into the distance, Olive realized she could breath again. She opened her hand and found within it a small rose figurine, like the ones Rose wore in her hair and on her dress. She raised her empty hand to her lips, almost believing it was all a dream. Butterflies were still stiring her insides.

But no, it had actually happened. Wild Rose, her very best friend, loved her. Olive almost danced her way back to her tent, where she fell asleep, the flower held close to her heart. She didn't know how long it would be before they would sail back, but for the moment, it didn't matter. She'd get their letters, and wait for the day when the winds would wash them back up on her doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the Wild Rose tall tale, and also the scaffolding at Sanctuary. Thanks for reading, comments would be awesome!


End file.
